Di Bawah Bayang Senja (AoKise)
by ariskadesy
Summary: Aomine, si fotografer yang hanya suka memotret pemandangan yang indah bertemu dengan tetangga apartemen yang pendiam dan baru pindah beberapa bulan lalu bernama Kise. "Senja temaram dan rona diwajahmu menjadi pertanda, aku sadar sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padamu." [Warning! BoyxBoy! DLDR! RnR please ] -My First AoKi's Fanfiction! Enjoy it!-


An AoKise Fanfiction

Main Cast :

Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki

Genre :

Romance dan entah apa lagi -_- Silahkan nilai sendiri genrenya apa(?)

Discalimer :

Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga/komik berjudul No Color oleh Isaku Natsume. Selebihnya, cerita ini adalah milik saya ^^

Disini kepribadian mereka agak saya bedain, jadi jangan kaget ya ^^"

 **One Shoot | Boy x Boy / Yaoi | PG - 15 | DLDR**

* * *

 **Di Bawah Bayang Senja**

' _Cepat kemari atau kupotong gajimu!"_

"Ah sial! Baiklah aku segera kesana!"

 _Beep._

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan dan berbadan tinggi tersebut segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia memakai sepatunya asal-asalan dan tanpa merapikan rambutnya. Pekerjaan dadakan dari atasannya hari ini membuatnya frustasi. Bayangkan saja, hari ini ia harus _deadline_ untuk mengambil foto tentang kesibukan di sekitar daerah Shinjuku yang letaknya cukup jauh dengan apartemennya. Atasannya meminta foto-foto tersebut diserahkan sore nanti, sedangkan sekarang sudah pukul satu siang! Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan atasannya satu ini.

"Oh, hai Kise! Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Sambil berlari, Aomine –nama pemuda itu- menyapa seorang lelaki yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya. Tubuhnya ramping dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan wajah bak model.

"…"

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Aomine hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. 'Dasar lelaki aneh', pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengambil dan melesat menuju ke motornya.

Aomine mendudukan dirinya di sofa tamu milik atasannya. Sudah sekitar dua minggu ini ia selalu dikejar _deadline_ yang datang mendadak tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia melihat ke arah meja atasannya yang sedang kosong. Mengingat wajah kaku sang atasan dengan mata yang melirik tajam padanya hingga mau tak mau harus menerima _job_ mendadak itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

' _Ceklek'_

"Oh kau sudah di sini rupanya, Aomine? Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Atasan Aomine yang bernama Midorima tersebut mendudukkan dirinya kursinya. "Kau terlihat lelah."

"Jelas saja aku lelah, kau memberiku semua _deadline_ mendadak! Kau pikir aku ini robot fotografer yang tahan banting? Aku juga bisa lelah, kau tahu." Aomine merengut kesal. Kenapa atasan yang sekaligus sahabat karibnya ini tidak pengertian sama sekali. Masih banyak fotografer lain di kantornya yang bisa mengambil _job_ itu, namun selalu ia yang diandalkan Midorima.

"Tapi kau adalah _ace_ kami. Berkat kau, kita mendapat banyak pekerjaan dari berbagai majalah dan surat kabar terkenal." Sahut Midorima.

" _Ace_? Ini bukan permainan olah raga yang memerlukan _ace,_ Midorima. Dan kali ini kau memaksaku mengambil foto di konser AKB48 yang sama sekali bukan bidangku. Aku hanya ingin mengambil foto pemandangan. Yah meskipun oppai mereka ada yang besar sih.." Aomine menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil mengingat semangka besar yang menggantung di dada mereka.

"Ah! Dan setelah ini aku ingin libur selama seminggu!"

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Atau aku akan mengundurkan diri." Sebelum sempat Midorima melanjutkan perkataannya, Aomine dengan cepat menyela seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Midorima.

Midorima mengembuskan nafasnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia tahu sahabatnya ini tipe pekerja keras. Walaupun ia mengatakan akan libur seminggu, Midorima yakin Aomine akan membantu pekerjaan kantor jika sangat dibutuhkan. Sungguh pemuda tak tahu lelah.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi gajimu akan kupotong setengah, _okay_!"

Aomine terkejut. "Hey Midorima! Apa-apaan kau ini! Seharusnya aku mendapat gaji tambahan, bukannya malah berkurang. Ya Midorima! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Aomine bergegas menyusul Midorima yang sudah keluar ruangan. "Dan jangan lupa dengan janjimu minggu depan akan membelikanku majalah Mai-chan sebagai bonus!"

 _Ding Dong_

' _Ceklek'_

"Oh, kau Kise? Ada perlu apa?" Aomine terkejut. Tak biasanya lelaki yang bertempat tinggal tepat di sampingnya ini bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan oleh-oleh ini dari kampung halamanku. Ibuku yang memberimu, bukan aku." Jawab Kise, ketus.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, ada apa dengannya? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang salah pada lelaki di depannya ini, kenapa ia memasang wajah yang tidak sedap dipandang seperti itu.

Pemuda itu segera mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri ketika matanya menangkap makanan dalam _Tupperware_ yang dibawa Kise. "Wah dengan senang hati! Kebetulan aku belum sarapan. Terimakasih ya."

Kise mengangguk dan bergegas pergi dari depan pintu apartemen Aomine, sebelum sebuah tangan menangkapnya dan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Akan ku kembalikan _Tupperware_ milikmu nanti." Aomine tersenyum sejenak sambil melepas pegangan tangannya pada Kise. Kise menunduk pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Aomine tersenyum. "Aku yang salah lihat atau memang wajah lelaki pendiam itu agak memerah? Apa dia sakit? Ah entahlah, apa peduliku." Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan bergegas masuk ke apartemennya.

 _Ding dong ding dong ding dong~_

"Kise, aku mengembalikan _Tupperware_ milikmu!" Aomine berteriak di depan pintu apartement milik Kise. Ia memencet bel pintu berulangkali dengan tak sabaran. Kakinya menendang-nendang ke arah pintu dengan keras dan

' _Ceklek_ '

"Bisakah kau menunggu dengan sabar? Kau benar-benar mengganggu tetangga sebelah!" Bisik Kise sambil memberikan _death glare_ pada Aomine.

"Badanku pegal menunggu kau membukakan pintu kau tahu." Sahut Aomine, sambil memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Oh Tuhan, kau meneriakiku dan memencet bel pintu selama kurang dari tiga puluh detik dan kau sekarang kau kelelahan?"

Aomine terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi marah milik Kise. Ia meberikan _Tupperware_ yang berada di tangannya kepada Kise. "Dan bau enak apa ini?" Tanya Aomine sambil menengok ke dalam.

"Aku sedang memasak untuk makan siang nanti." Jawab Kise singkat.

"Ah kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin mencicipi masakanmu." Aomine dengan tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Kise. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, tangan Kise mencekal lengan Aomine.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke apartemenku? Lagipula kau kan sudah mendapatkan makanan dari ibuku. Keluar dari sini!"

"Ssssttt." Aomine menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Kise. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kise. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata secerewet ini. Diamlah, para tetangga akan mendengar suara cerewetmu ini."

Sontak wajah Kise memerah mendengar perkataan Kise. Ia melihat Aomine berjalan dengan santai lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil menyilangkan kakinya layaknya bos.

"Aku menunggu kau menghidangkan masakanmu itu padaku, Kise."

Wajah memerah Kise berubah menjadi wajah kesal seketika. ia mendengus dengan kesal sambil berjalan dengan langkah lebar. "Terserah kau saja."

Aomine tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sejak saat itu, Aomine hampir setiap hari mengunjungi apartemen Kise hanya sekedar untuk makan siang maupun makan malam bersama dengan Kise selama tiga bulan ini. Terkadang ia dengan setia menunggu Kise sepulang kuliah ataupun sepulang kerja _part time_ nya untuk memberikan makanan kecil padanya. Lalu tentu saja Aomine akan menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Kise dengan alasan ingin menonton televisi di sofa empuk milik Kise atau menumpang ke kamar mandi karena kamar mandi miliknya sedang bermasalah.

Alasan yang tidak masuk akal memang, karena Aomine bisa saja memanggil tukang ledeng untuk memperbaiki kamar mandinya atau melaporkan kepada pemilik apartemen agar segera mengatasinya. Namun entah mengapa Kise tetap mempersilakan Aomine masuk ke apartemennya dengan sesuka hati. Meskipun Kise selalu memasang wajah kesal di depan pemuda tersebut.

Aomine sangat suka ekpresi kesal Kise. Menurutnya Kise sangat lucu ketika mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bahkan Aomine kini menambahkan daftar tipe calon pacarnya haruslah _tsundere_ dan berwajah cantik seperti Kise. Eh tunggu, seperti Kise?

"Kau tinggal sendirian disini?" Tanya Aomine sambil mengunyah makanannya lalu meneguk minuman yang ada didepannya.

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara." Peringat Kise. "Yah begitulah, orangtuaku berada di Kanagawa."

"Ahh.. Kau 'kan? Masih di tahun pertama kuliahmu kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kise hampir tersedak makanannya. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau baru empat bulan pindah di apartemen ini kan?"

Aomine tersenyum puas. "Dari tetangga sebelah yang suka menggosip. Aku mempunyai bakat terpendam sebagai detektif kau tahu." Jawabnya, bangga.

Kise hanya mencibir lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Dasar sok tahu."

"Ah berarti kita seumuran! Hanya saja aku tidak ingin melanjutkan kuliahku."

Kise memiringkan wajahnya dan melihat lurus ke arah Aomine "Kenapa?"

 _Badump!_

Ah sial! Kenapa dia sangat imut! Aku bahkan meliat aura 'anjing kecil' yang lucu disekitar tubuhnya, gumam Aomine.

Aomine menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa. "Yah aku ingin melanjutkan hobiku menjadi pekerjaan." Katanya.

"Eh? Memangnya apa pekerjanmu?" Kise mendekatkan dirinya pada Aomine seakan ingin tahu lebih dalam semua tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh Aomine.

"Pekerjaanku sebagai fotografer. Tapi aku lebih menikmati saat mengambil gambar pemandangan yang indah. Bisa membuatmu merasa damai, kau tahu?" Aomine menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mengusak kepala Kise. "Kau pasti tak paham kan?"

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada TV yang menyala di depannya dan mulai memakan pudingnya yang terabaikan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak kuliah di Kanagawa saja? Bukannya disana banyak universitas bagus?"

 _Deg_

Seketika Kise menghentikan gerakan sendok yang berada di tangannya. Lalu ia menunduk dan menaruh puding jeruk favoritnya yang masih separuh seakan tidak mempunyai lagi nafsu untuk memakannya. Aomine memandangnya dengan heran. Apa ia salah kata?

"Hei, apa kau sakit perut, Kise?" Tanya Aomine berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun sepertinya gagal karena Kise tetap menunduk dan tidak berucap sepatah katapun.

Aomine gelagapan dan kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Aku…"

"Eh.. Ya?" Aomine terkejut mendengar suara lirih Kise di tengah kesunyian yang melanda di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah berada di Tokyo selama lima tahun dan hanya pulang menemui orangtuaku sebanyak tiga kali saja." Ujarnya pelan.

Aomine terdiam mendengarkan. Mungkin cerita yang akan diutarakan Kise inilah yang menjadi faktor penyebab mengapa ia tidak pandai berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekitar dan bahkan tidak pernah keluar apartemen kecuali untuk kuliah, berbelanja dan bekerja _part time_ pikirnya.

Aomine tersenyum. "Ceritakanlah."

"Orangtuaku adalah orang yang sangat keras dan disiplin. Mereka selalu mengutamakan kesuksesan kakak-kakaku dan aku kelak di masa mendatang, sehingga kami selalu dipaksa untuk belajar belajar dan belajar. Saat aku menduduki bangku sekolah menengah, kakakku berhasil masuk ke universitas yang bagus dan selalu mendapat prestasi yang membanggakan. Sejak saat itu pula orangtuaku selalu membandingkanku dengan segala keterbatasan yang aku punya." Lanjutnya.

"Mereka memprioritaskan harga diri keluarga di depan orang banyak, sehingga aku selalu dipaksa belajar untuk menggapai apa yang diinginkan orangtuaku. Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bermain sebentar ataupun melakukan kegiatan favoritku. Hingga akhirnya sampai saat ini pun aku tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Meskipun aku sudah mendapat prestasi yang dinginkan orangtuaku, mereka selalu tidak puas dan memintaku untuk mencapai tingkatan yang lebih tinggi. Bahkan saat aku sakit karena kelelahan belajar pun mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa aku terlalu lemah dan rendah untuk bisa sejajar dengan _nee-chan_. Haha." Kise tertawa miris.

Pemuda di depannya saat ini membeku. Serumit inikah masalah yang dialami lelaki di sebelahnya ini?

"Mungkin kau akan tertawa jika aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana dunia luar." Kise menatap wajah Aomine. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku tak seburuk yang mereka kira. Aku bisa bertahan, aku bisa melampaui _nee-chan_. Tapi.. Ah kenapa aku menangis. Dasar payah. Ahaha.."

Kise menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak lama kemudian air mata mulai berlinangan dari celah-celah tangan Kise yang menutupi matanya.

"Maafkan aku sudah menceritakan hal yang seharusnya tak kukatakan padamu. Ma- ugh." Kise terkejut saat tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba sudah didekap oleh sepasang tangan besar.

"A-Aomine-san..?"

"Menangislah. Keluarkan segala bebanmu. Keluarkan segala kesedihanmu." Ucap Aomine lirih. Ia bisa merasakan kaos yang dipakainya mulai basah dengan airmata dan suara tangisan Kise pun kian lama kian mengeras seakan ia menumpahkan segala kekesalannya dengan airmatanya.

Aomine tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan oleh Kise. Pastilah sakit saat segala usaha dan prestasi yang dengan susah payah dicapai tidak dihargai, bahkan oleh keluarga sendiri.

"Kau anak yang baik, Kise. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluargamu. Tenangkan pikiran dan jiwamu. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Aomine sambil mengelus kepala Kise yang didekapnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau ternyata mempunyai sisi yang lembut." Kalimat pertama yang melontar dari mulut Kise setelah tangisannya mereda membuat Aomine tersenyum.

"Aku adalah pria baik kau tahu." Jawab Aomine sambil terkekeh geli mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

"Oh ya, baru kali ini aku mendengar kau memanggil namaku. Bahkan memberikan embel-embel '-san'. Tak perlu seformal itu. Kita seumuran kan?" Aomine tersenyum melihat Kise yang terlihat baru sadar dan wajahnya memerah.

"L-lalu.. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Aominecchi'?"

Aomine terkekeh melihat ekspresi dan wajah merah padam milik Kise "Tentu saja boleh, _baka_!" Sambil mengusak kembali rambut agak memanjang lelaki disampingnya.

Seminggu berselang sejak kejadian itu, Kise menjadi lebih terbuka. Tak hanya kepada Aomine saja. Tapi juga kepada para tetangga di sebelah apartemen mereka. Sering bercanda gurau, saling bertukar email dan bahkan pergi berbelanja bersama.

Aomine bersyukur, paling tidak ialah yang berperan banyak mengubah sifat pendiam Kise menjadi lebih ceria.

Pagi itu ia berjalan keluar dari sebuah apartemen menuju tempat pakir motornya setelah menemui Midorima, Aomine mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menelepon Kise.

"Halo Kise. Apakah kau _free_ hari ini?" Terdengar sahutan keras dan ceria dari seberang teleponnya. Aomine tersenyum. Ia sangat suka suara ceria Kise seperti ini.

"Baiklah, karena kondisimu sudah lebih baik dari minggu lalu, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kise terdiam seakan bingung dengan ajakan Aomine. "Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu." Jawab Aomine. "Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Aku sekarang ada di _Caffe_ Sarutahiko. Apa kau akan menjemputku kemari?"

"Tentu! Kau belum pernah merasakan naik motor kerenku ini kan?" Canda Aomine, disahut dengan kekehan kecil Kise.

"Tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera datang."

' _Kise, aku ada di depan Caffe.'_

Email singkat itu membuat Kise segera merapikan buku dan barang bawaan lainnya yang ia taruh di atas meja. Dengan langkah ceria, ia berlari kecil menuju depan _Caffe_ dan disambut senyuman hangat khas Aomine.

Aomine agak terkejut melihat penampilan modis Kise yang tampak berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Wah kau tampak.. Ehem cantik.. Ehem.." Goda Aomine sambil memalingkan wajahnya seakan dia tak tahu apa yang barusan dia katakana. Wajah Kise merona mendengar pujian Aomine yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum malunya.

"Aominecchi, aku pria. Jadi aku tidak cantik." Sahut Kise. Aomine mnggelengkan kepalanya. "Definisi cantik tidak hanya di wajah dan hanya ditujukan kepada wanita saja, Kise."

"Oh ya, apakah kau sehabis menemui seseorang yang spesial hingga membuatmu berpenampilan seperti ini?"

Seketika Kise memukul pelan kepala Aomine yang masi memakai helm. "Sebenarnya sebelum kau meneleponku, aku ingin menyuruhmu menemuiku di _Caffe_ ini. Tapi kau sudah meneleponku lebih dulu."

"Iya kah? Hmm ya sudah, kita bisa kemari lagi lain waktu. Sekarang naiklah. Kita akan segera berangkat." Aomine menyerahkan helm kepada Kise yang mulai menaiki jok belakang motor milik Aomine.

"Jangan lupa berpegangan padaku, Kise. Aku ini raja jalanan loh." Aomine tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kise saat ini, tapi ia mendengar ketawa kecil Kise dan sepasang tangan yang mulai memeluk perutnya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat dimana kau bisa melihat jika dunia itu luas." Aomine tersenyum lalu segera melesatkan motornya.

Wangi bunga dandelion dan rumput ilalang merebak ke hidung sepasang pemuda yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu. Padang tersebut sangat luas dengan rumput ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi di sejauh mata memandang.

"Wah indah sekali!" Kise segera membawa dirinya berlarian membelahi padang ilalang di depannya sambil menari berputar-putar menikmati hawa sekitar yang sejuk.

"Hahh.. Melelahkan sekali perjalanan menuju kesini. Bermainlah sepuasmu." Ujar Aomine sambil duduk di batu yang agak tinggi agar dapat mengawasi Kise yang sedang berlarian.

"Aominecchi tidak ingin melihat pemandangan disini?" Teriak Kise dari jauh.

"Tidak, aku akan beristirahat sebentar." Balas Aomine. Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Danau Hakone selama kurang lebih satu jam setengah sangatlah melelahkan. Apalagi Aomine tidak beristirahat sama sekali selama perjalanan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Kise yang tanpa lelah berlarian di padang ilalang. Ia bersyukur mendapatkan ide untuk membawa Kise kesini untuk menghilangkan perasaan campur aduk dan beban pikiran lelaki berambut pirang itu sebelumnya.

Di sela kesibukannya meneguk sebotol air mineral yang sudah ia siapkan di dalam tasnya, ia tak sengaja melihat sekilas sosok Kise yang berdiri membelakangi matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Tubuh Aomine membatu, tak bisa digerakkan.

Kise berdiri ditengah rumput ilalang yang tinggi sambil mengamati seekor burung kecil yang hinggap di jari-jarinya. Dengan _background_ senja yang hampir menghilang dengan langit yang tersiram oleh warna _dark orange_ , Kise membuat Aomine terpesona dan takjub dengan segala keindahan tersebut. Burung yang semula hinggap di tangan Kise pun mengundang perhatian burung-burung kecil lainnya untuk terbang disekitar tubuhnya seakan tertarik dengan pesona yang terpancar dari dalam diri lelaki tersebut.

Setelah tersadar dari kekagumannya pada pemandangan di depan matanya, Aomine segera mengambil kamera di dalam tasnya dan memotret Kise dengan _background_ indahnya.

 _Lagi._

 _Lagi._

 _Lagi._

 _Lagi._

 _Dan lagi._

Seolah ia tidak pernah puas mengambil foto sosok Kise dengan kecantikannya di bawah langit senja. Mata Aomine berkaca-kaca memandang keindahan tersebut. Ia berulang kali mengatakan 'oh Tuhan ini sangat indah' dengan pelan.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kise berdiri. Ketika Kise menyadari keberadaan Aomine, ia segera berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Aominecchi terimakasih. Ini sangat indah sekali. Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini selama hidupku." Kise membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan segera memeluk hangat tubuh Aomine.

"Dan bahkan aku tak tahu ada tempat sebagus ini di daerah kampung halamanku." Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat wajahnya ke langit sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Lirihnya dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Aomine tersenyum. "Kau tahu Kise, kurasa aku mulai menyukai senja saat ini. Dan itu berkat kau."

Kise kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Aomine. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati Aomine dan memegang wajah Aomine. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Aomine dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin senja tercipta ketika Tuhan tersenyum bahagia. Maka itulah setiap melihat senja, siapapun akan tersenyum bahagia pula. Sama halnya denganmu dan aku, Aominecchi." Aomine tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kise yang menyejukkan hatinya.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kise dan juga mendekatkan kedua belah bibir milik mereka berdua. Tangan Aomine setia berada di pinggang Kise.

Hanya kecupan, namun melihat Kise tanpa perlawanan dengan pipi merah padam membuat Aomine tak bisa menahan lagi. Ia berinisiatif untuk melakukannya lagi. Menciumnya perlahan. Lebih lembut, lebih dalam. Hingga Kise terdengar hampir kehilangan nafas, Aomine perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kise." Kise merona. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang kemudian diangkat oleh tangan besar milik Aomine.

"Jangan menyembunyikan wajah cantik meronamu dihadapanku. Akan sangat disayangkan jika aku tidak melihatnya." Mereka berdua terkekeh. Kise tersenyum kecil dan berkata "Bolehkah aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi?"

Tidak disangka. Aomine tidak menyangka jika perkataan itu meluncur langsung dari bibir Kise. Yang ia pikirkan setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kise tadi adalah jawaban Kise untuk menyuruhnya menunggu sedikit lagi untuk memastikan bahwa Kise benar-benar mencintainya.

"Apa yang kau katakan ini? Tentu boleh!" Aomine langsung memeluk erat Kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca diiringi dengan tawa Kise yang indah di telinga Aomine.

"Teruslah tersenyum. Teruslah tertawa. Teruslah bahagia. Buatlah seakan tanpa senyum bahagiamu itu, dunia akan kehilangan mataharinya sebagai pencerah kehidupan."

Pelukan mereka semakin erat seiring senyuman Kise yang merekah dengan angin semilir yang mengantarkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

 _Senja temaram dan rona diwajahmu menjadi pertanda,_

 _Aku sadar sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padamu._

 **FIN.**

* * *

HUAAHH APA INI? KECEPETAN YA ALURNYA?

Ini sebenernya bikin cerita ini buat project temen yang butuh cerpen dan H-1 harus selesai!Aku ngebut deh bikinnya, dan jadilah seperti ini -_-

Btw ini bukan cerpen yang asli sih, yang ini sudah kuperbaiki dan jadilah FF AoKi ^^ Tapi tetep aja ngerjainnya ngebut -,-

Maaf deh kurang bagus, kurang romantis, kurang ngena, kurang segala-galanya deh aish

Dan maaf bagi yang masih nungguin ff First Love Story (KaiSoo), bukannya cepet ngelanjutin malah bikin ff baru hehe :P

Sekian deh dari saya apabila ada kata yg salah mohon maaf(?)

 **Jangan lupa fav sama review ya! ^^**


End file.
